Love is immortal
by A.S Anjaana
Summary: An Abhirika OS. For Krittika di on her birthday...


**Morning(10 Am)-Cid bureau**

A person was very busy in his work. Actually he was not working he was pretending that he is is working. He was thinking about his life, his love and many more things. He was compelled to think of these. The person who have never given importance to his personal life, he was then thinking about it!

But his pool of thoughts got disturbed by a phone call. He picked up the call and said in full duty mood: hello, senior inspector Abhijeet speaking.

The caller: sab yaha per ek khoon hua hai.

Abhi: Kaha pe?

Caller: Andheri ke east west restaurant k pass.

Abhi: okay. Hum log ate hai. Per lash ko hath math lagana.

The call ended. Abhijeet along with Daya, Freddy, Nikhil and Purvi went to the crime scene. They investigated and found the culprit within 6 hrs only. The day ended like this. Abhijeet thought: ye din bhi guzer gaya hamesha ki tarah. Per zindegi wahi k wahi hai. Aj bhi main usko kuch nahi Bol paya. Apni dil ki bath to door aj toh usse bath hi nahi hua! Thinking of his love and his untold feelings he slept.

Next day a new sun raises with a new hope. He felt energy of life in himself. The day was passing like as always. But no! It turned into a shocking day for him. His love was missing. There was no news of her. Her mobile was also switched off. It was 8 pm now. But still cid couldn't find her. After a while Abhijeet received a mms. He was shocked, hurt and angry seeing that. His love was tied with a rope in a chair. Blood were ozing out from her head. She was unconscious. He was also afraid after watching the scene. His phone started ringing and with this he came into reality. It was a call from the kidnappers.

Kidnappers: kyon Abhijeet babu tohfa Kaisa laga? (Laughing)

Abhijeet(angry): kon hai tu? Aur Tarika ko kyon kidnap kiya?

K: wo kya hai na Mujhe tere Tarika pe dil aagaya. So utha liya (teasing tone)

Abhijeet(more angry): bakwaas band ker. Aur chod de Tarika ko.

K: chod ne k liye thodi na pakra hai...itna Samajh nahi ata kya!

Abhi: to phir kya chahiye tujhe.

K: ab kiya na kaam ki bath. Mujhe tu chahiye. Wo bhi akela.

Abhi: thik hai main aaunga. Lekin Tarika ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

K: wo tu mujhpe chod de. Usski khatir Dari ab mera zimedari. Tu baas Andheri k purani ice factory mein aaja. Ek aur bath, koi hoshiary nahi. Warna tere Tarika ji to gayi samjho. Akele Ana. Apna wo dost Daya ko math Lana sath mein.

Abhi: thik hai. Per Tarika ko kuch mat karna.

Abhijeet reached the factory without informing anyone about the mms and the kidnappers. He didn't want to take any risk of her life. He reached there within 30 minutes.

Abhijeet(shouting): Tarika. Tarika. He was looking for her but found none. Suddenly he heard some sound. He looked around but saw nothing.

Abhijeet heard: Aagaye na Abhijeet babu apne Tarika ji k liye.

Abhi: kon ho tum? Aur Kaha ho? Tarika Kaha hai?

Kidnapper: itna Sara sawal ek sath! Main kon hoon wo baad mein batata hoon. Pehle Tarika se mil lo. Bara betab hoge na tum.

Abhijeet said nothing. He heard a door opening sound behind him and looked into that direction. He saw Tarika coming towards him. She was looking so pale and weak. He heard her saying something and doing some Ishara to him. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Abhi: Tarika tum thik to hona? Tumhe kuch kiya to nahi na in logo ne?

Tarika(whisper): Abhi..jeet, jao ihase. Jao.

Abhi: nahi. Main tumhe chod ker kahi nahi jayonga. Aur tumhe kya hua hai? Thik to hona tum?( feary tone)

Then Abhijeet felt something hard in her back. He moved his hand and saw blood. A knife was stabbed in her back. Here, Tarika was getting unconscious.

Abhijeet(feary and careful tone): Tarika, Tarika. But he heard only: Abhi jao tum.

Abhi: Tarika kuch nahi hoga tumhe. Ku..ch nahi...he again hugged her tightly.

He heard some footsteps around him and saw that goons were surrounded them. A goon suddenly hit Abhi on his head from head and he cried in pain but didn't leave Tarika. The goon beat him again and more hard than before, blood come out from Abhijeet's head. His vision was getting blurry. But he was just thinking of Tarika. Two goon separated Abhirika and drag them in opposite side to each other. Abhijeet was shouting: Tarika, Tarika. But his sound was getting lower with every passing moment. The main kidnapper came and went toward Abhijeet. He said: to Kaisa lag raha hai Abhijeet babu. Apne pyar ko ankhon k saamne tadapte Huye?

Abhijeet(with much pain) : tu Asia ky...kyon kr raha hai? Tune ka..Kaha tha Ager main aga..ya to tu Tarika ko chod de..ga...de..kh main aagaya. Tujhe Jo karna hai mere sath kar per Ta..Tarika ko chod de. Use kuc..kuch mat kar...

Kidnapper(laughing): ha ha ha...aise hi tarpata main. Lekin tune suna. Nahi na. To main kyon Suno?

Abhi: kaun hai tu? Maine Tera kya bigara?

Kidnapper(angry): main Virat hoon. Kuch yaad aya.

Abhi: Virat? Kaun Virat? Main to tumhe kabhi jail nahi bheja.

Virat: main Monika ka mangeter hoon jise tune faasi per charaya.

Abhi: oh. To tu uska Ashiqui hai. Monika ek khooni thi. Use uski jurm ki Sara Mila hai.

Virat(shouting): chup. Ek dam chup. Uske khilaf ek shabd bhi bola to Tarika ko yehi goli mar dunga.

Abhijeet feared and said: nahi. Use ku..kuch mat karna. Tum chahe to Mujhe mar do Lekin use chod do.

Virat laughed and said: thik hai. Dekhte hai Tera Akhir khowaish puri kiya ja sakta hai ya nahi. He said his goons to beat Abhijeet. They were beating Abhi badly and Tarika was saying in tears tone: Abhi...nahi Abhijeet ko ch...or do. Ab..hi..her voice was not cleared as she was injured.

Abhijeet was also in bad state then. Virat said: ab tu apna pyar ko marte Huye dekh. Ha ha ha.

Abhi: nahi..he was trying to get up to reach to Tarika. But Virat shot him in his stomach. He fell down. Tarika shout(crying): Abhijeet...Abhijeet was lying in his own pool of blood. But yet he was trying to reach Tarika. Virat laughed.

Virat: maza aagaya! Main ajtak apna pyar ke liya tarsa hoon. Jinda lash ban gaya tha main Monika k pyar mein. Ab main tujhe aur tere pyar ko khatam kar dunga aur mera badla Pura hoga. Saying this he shot Tarika on her back.

Abhijeet(in pain): nahi...Tarika...Tarika...

Virat then shot Abhijeet also. Suddenly a goon came and informed that Cid can reach there any time. Virat: chalo yaha se jaldi. Goon: Lekin boss ye dono.

Virat: aise mar jayega kuch de main. They left the place in hurry.

Here AbhiRika were lying in their pool of blood but yet thinking of each other. They somehow drag themselves toward each other. Abhijeet and Tarika hold each other bloody hand.

Abhijeet: Tar...ika main tumhe ba..Bacha na..hi paaya...

Tarika: kuch..ma..t... Bo..lo Abhi..jeet.

Abhi(smiles): Tarika ek bat ke...hna ba...ki reh ga...ya. I...I...lo...ve love y..ou. I love u Ta...rika.

Tarika smiled in satisfaction: at last b...ol hi d...iya...

Abhi...je...et i...i.. Love I lo...ve you too...

Both of them breathed their last with a soothing smile on their face. The souls of them leave their respected body together.

Cid team reached the spot but it was too late. They saw AbhiRika's lifeless body holding each other's hand.

Here, Abhijeet and Tarika's soul hold each other's hand and started a new journey of life...AbhiRika's love were still alive.

AbhiRika together again!

**Man is mortal but love is immortal. True love never dies...**

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday to u <strong>Krittika di<strong>. It's for u.

Xm is running so can't write something special. But I promise I will update another Abhirika OS with happy ending.

Plz don't beat me for this one. Acha lage ya bura lage review jarur karna.

And Thanks all the reviewers of my last stories.

Urs Anjaana...


End file.
